


Sunny, sleepy, soft

by DragonQueenTessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (They're old but only freshly-wed), All around just soft & sweet, Ben being an absolute cutie, Declarations Of Love, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Routines, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Stubborn Hank being a lazy boo, some teasing, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/pseuds/DragonQueenTessa
Summary: It's the same almost every single morning. Ben's an early bird, Hank is not. It works somehow, and what else are free days for than to have a lazy morning?Just a short one-shot for a pairing that so far pretty much only has content in the way of mini-threads and some rambling on TwitJer and Discord.





	Sunny, sleepy, soft

“Beeeeen.”

The whining’s gone on for minutes now. As he putters around the bedroom, opening the blinds and ushering out the dog, the other large lump in the bed calls out again.

_“Beeeeeeeeeen.”_

He chuckles. “I’m still here, love.”

Sunlight streams into the bedroom, the golden rays of the late morning cresting just over the tall wooden fence in the garden. The indoor temperature is gradually rising, and the mass under the blankets is caught between bliss at the warm touch of the light, and grumpy over the notion of joining the waking world for another day.

“Come on, Hank.” Ben tries for at least the fourth time, rucking the thin blanket down to expose a grey curly mop of hair. Finally, the man underneath doesn’t immediately retreat downwards to follow the comfortable fabric, instead squinting his blue eyes against the light, trying to glare at his partner in the hope that he’ll leave him to nap a little longer. Ben can’t help but chuckle. “I’m not getting back into bed to cuddle you, dear. You’ll have to get up.’

“How th’ fuck do you always get up so _early_ , Ben?” Hank complains through a suppressed yawn, his droopy eyes still fighting to open properly. Ben sits at Hank’s side, carding a hand through that grey storm of curls he loves so much. “Part of it is cop dedication.” He answers. “And you know I take evening walks every day I can find the time for it. You should come with me more often. It never fails to tire me out enough to sleep undisturbed all night long.”

The man in the bed grins at that, baring the gap between his upper front teeth in a real filthy smirk. Ben’s crows’ feet bunch up as he smiles back. “Didn’t need my evening walk last night though. You helped get me ready for bed _real_ thoroughly.”

Hank makes a pleased noise low in his throat, and finally re-positions himself into a more awake posture, now laid on his side. “I ain’t slept that well in a while either.” He admits.

“And yet you’re _still_ in the bed, honey.” Ben teases. “Time for sleepies is over.” Hank grunts at the playfully chiding tone. “Yeah, and bet I can convince you to get back in with me anyway? This bed isn’t just for sleeping in.”

Always so predictable. Ben can’t seem to stop smiling. “You are the worst husband.”

Hank’s eyes twinkle a little at that word, and his blue eyes drift to find the wedding band around his lover’s finger. “You know you love me,” He accuses, though his eyes remain glued to the metal, to the tiny sapphires dotting the smooth metal. He himself, not being one for rings, got a wooden bracelet engraved with his and his significant other’s name.

“C’mere.” Hank tries, reaching a hand out and laying it on Ben’s arm. Ben sighs softly in reply, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation as he sinks down to kiss his partner.

“You’re a terrible influence,” He chuckles, nipping softly at Hank’s plush lower lip. He feels one of those big hands venturing upwards along the back of his leg, trying to brush down the elastic of his boxers and knead his ass at the same time.

“And you’re a buffet I never in my years wanna miss.” Hank responds, yanking his husband’s sole piece of clothing down. “I’m not going anywhere, Hank.” Ben reassures, wiggling out of his boxers.

“You’re gonna help me wake up reeeal good though, sweetcheeks.” The man under him replies with a wink, and Ben shakes his head fondly.

“Where’s the lube?” Hank asks next, and Ben leans down somewhat awkwardly over him to scoop the bottle off the floor where it had fallen beside the bed last night. “You would have known this had you gotten up.”

Hank groans and snatches the lube. “I swear I’ll get up after this, _boss man_.”

Ben is satisfied with that promise. “I already cleared up downstairs, because I love you and know how you tick.”

Another broad grin comes to Hank, a small breath almost whistling through his teeth. “I don’t deserve ya, honey.”

They re-position sluggishly, Ben taking Hank’s place against the mattress. The fabric is soft and inviting under him, the slight indent in it warm from Hank’s body laying there for hours. Ben feels a flash of sleepiness come over him, but he shakes it off. “You _asshole_ , you’re trying to tempt me to doze afterwards.” 

Hank chuckles deeply as he folds himself over his lover, nudging his legs apart with his knees and slicking up quickly. “All according to plan, honeybun.” He presses a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

“It’s not gonna work, you know.” Ben insists. “I want you to be sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast _before_ lunchtime.”

He resists the urge to tense up when Hank begins opening him up with his fingers, and they keep the pace lazy and intimate. Hank enters him slowly once he’s satisfied with the prep, his lips brushing feather-light over aged, but soft and pudgy skin. Hank rocks in to his lover at a relaxed pace, more interested in the intimacy than the hormonal high.

“Hold on.” He whispers, slipping out of his partner. Ben is about to ask if anything is wrong, but Hank hushes him with another kiss to the cheek. “Turn ‘round. Wanna see your face.”

“Of course,” Ben replies with a relieved smile, happily turning over where he’s lain, opening his legs again once facing his partner. Hank lifts his hips slightly before sinking back in with a sigh, then bending over to press kisses all over his husband’s face. Two sets of blue eyes meet and they hold each others’ gazes, content to continue at a snail’s pace. Both past the midway point in life, they enjoy taking things slow where it matters the most.

“I love you, darling.” Ben whispers. Hank kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a Twitter poll! A small majority of people wanted to see this ultrararepair get some content, and I made my promise a reality


End file.
